Deadliest Warrior: Winners Bracket
The following is a list of Match-Ups, consisting of the winners of Deadliest Warrior episodes; Episode 1: French Musketeer vs Pirates French Musketeer Team: Xavier Declie (French Combat Historian), Luke Lafontaine (Sword Master) French Musketeer Weapons: Rapier & Main Gauche, Wheel Lock Pistol, Flintlock Musket, Grenade French Musketeer Armor: Steel Cuirass French Musketeer Statistics: 1622-1776, Height: 5 Feet 9 Inches, Weight: 160 Pounds, Armor: Steel Cuirass Pirate Team: Michael Triplett (Pirate Weapons Master), David Hernandez (Sword Fighting Instructor) Pirate Weapons: Cutlass, Boarding Axe, Blunderbuss, Flintlock Pistol, Grenado Pirate Armor: None Pirate Statistics: Year: 1715, Height: 5 Feet 10 Inches, Weight: 170 Pounds, Armor: None, Gear: 20 Pounds, Loyalty: Money Results Reenactment 1 French Musketeers Pirates The french musketeers are patrolling the streets as the Pirates are drinking in a bar. One of them steps out for a smoke and notices the musketeer's and runs in to warn his friends. The musketeers step into the bar as a Pirate sitting down readies his Pistol. He pulls it out and shoots one of the musketeers but it ricochets of his chest. Another shot goes off and the same musketeer false back dead. . The lead musketeer pulls out his Wheel Lock and fires killing the Pirate at the table. . They turn to see a pirate retreating into the ally way. The musketeer gives chase and enters the Alley way to see the pirate running away. One of the musketeers aims with the Flintlock Muskets and fires, killing the retreating Pirate. . He goes to aspect the pirate but another pops out of a nearby barrel and blasts him with the blunderbuss. . He returns to his barrel to reload. The lead musketeer taps another musketeer and points to the barrel and the other musketeers lights a Grenade and tosses it into the barrel, killing the pirate. . They continue down the alley, they come to a little out door market place, where they are ambushed by the remaining Pirates from the shop stalls. One of the musketeers fire his Musket and mortally wounds one of the pirates. He steps closer placing a bayonet on his gun as the wounded Pirate lights a Grenado. The Musketeer stabs him with his bayonet, , only to be killed by the Grenado, . The lead musketeer salutes his fallen comrade as the last pirate jumps out and slashes his last comrade's throat. . The lead musketeer pulls out his Rapier and blocks an oncoming attack from the Pirate and continues to block his repeated attacks. The musketeer then slides his rapier around the pirate cutlass and then stabs the pirate in the chest. The pirate spits out blood as the musketeers rapier goes deeper into his chest. The musketeer pulls out his sword and steps aside as the Pirate falls down dead. . He then thrusts his Rapier upwards and screams, "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the King!), in victory. Episode 2: Rajput Warrior vs Samurai Rajput Warrior Team: Gugun Deep Singh (Rajput Descendant/Weapons Expert), Bhajneet Singh (Gatka Martial Artist), Sukhwinder Singh (Aara Expert) Rajput Warrior Weapons: Khanda, Aara, Chakram, Katar Rajput Warrior Armor: Coat of 10000 Nails, Steel Helmet, Steel Shield Rajput Warrior Statistics: Year: 900 A.D., Height: 5 Feet 6 Inches, Weight: 145 Pounds, Armor: Leather & Chain Mail Samurai Team: Tetsuro Shigematsu (Samurai Descendant), Brett Chan (Samurai Weapons Expert) Samurai Weapons: Katana, Naginata, Yumi, Kanabo Samurai Armor: Kabuto, Dō-Maru Samurai Statistics: Height: 5 Feet 3 Inches, Weight: 135 Pounds, Gear: 65 Pounds, Armor: Steel & Leather Reenactment 2 Episode 3: Jesse James vs Pancho Villa Episode 4: Vlad the Impaler vs Joan of Arc Episode 5: IRA vs SWAT Episode 6: Gengis Kahn vs Leonidas Episode 7: Mafia vs Theodore Roosevelt Episode 8: Atilla the Hun vs William Wallace Episode 9: Gurkhas vs Nazi Whaffen SS Episode 10: Apache vs Zande Warrior Episode 11: U.S. Army Rangers vs Suddam Hussien Episode 12: Comache vs Shaolin Monk Episode 13: Navy SEALs vs Spetsnaz